


The Moran Project

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Moriarty needs a right hand man and your targeted with his alluring eye of attraction, anything could happen and you can't stop him!</p><p>{ This is NOT a smut! }--- There's just a lot of romantic and sexual themes/actions/teasing throughout the story! (if something does come up that can be "smutty" i'll warn you in the chapter notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Your Victor Frankenstien

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh god i hope this is ok.." - Said every writer ever.  
> please let me know if you want me to continue this (so far) awesome piece of work. It was originally on Wattpad but it seemed not to be going so well.. *sigh* oh wattpad.... someone kill it please..  
> I really hope there's no stupid spelling mistakes i've glanced over idiotically... If i have it's be great if you can point it out :)  
> anyway, please i'd love suggestions for the next couple of chapters!

"Sebastian Moran. 34. Male. Separated from family yet loves his children dearly. Worked for the British defence force as a military high grade trained sniper but was fired and sent to solitary confinement due to having your own take on a mission given to you." A voice echoed.

  
"Your are VERY intriguing man Mr Moran." The voice says again.

  
The material tied around Sebastian's eyes irritated his skin and blacked out %100 of his vision.

  
"What do you want from me??!" Sebastian said in subtle fear.

  
He heard slow pacing foot steps circle around the chair he was sitting on. A 'whoosh' of air fluttered passed, followed by a whisper straight into his ear "I just want to get know you. Un box you. Figure you out."

  
The voice sinks back away from his ear.

  
"I want you to figure yourself out." The voice says again.

  
The footsteps continued to circle around Sebastian.

  
"look." Sebastian said "I don't understand what you want? why me I'm just a sniper who has done wrong in the past? Why should that matter to you?"

  
"I like you Mr Moran. We don't want to be breaking a friendship do we now?" The voice said.

  
"Whoever you are, can you take this blasted blind fold off me?? seeing as you want to be friends and all I think we should see each other's faces??" Sebastian said with snark.

  
Sebastian felt a soft but firm grasp on the blindfold over his eyes. Once the blindfold was lifted, he could almost see clearly. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the damp, cold room he was held captive in. A man in a very well tailored suit stood in front of Sebastian. His wide, manic grin captured Sebastian's eye.

  
"hello Sebastian" The man said in a strong Irish accent. "my name is James Moriarty. but you can call me Jim." He said with a wink and a slight smirk.

  
Jim started to walk towards Sebastian. As Jim got closer Sebastian felt more and more uncomfortable . Jim got to the point where he was almost on top of Sebastian and was breathing down his collar.

  
"I want you." Jim said, inhaling.

  
"Excuse me?" Sebastian replied.

  
"I want to hire you." Jim repeated, he leant back from him and crouched down to be at Sebastian's level.

  
"And I'm not leaving until you say yes" Jim said with the head tilt and an innocent look in his puppy dog yet threatening eyes.

  
"So... This isn't an option?" Sebastian said cheekily.

  
Jim pounced up to his feet and placed his knee on the inner of Sebastian's thigh. Jim grabbed on to the back of the chair, only being a centimetre away from face to face and looked deeply into Sebastian's eyes sternly.

  
"So. Mr Moran. What's your choice to be? Work for me and be my right hand man/sniper? Or get killed in the most painful way known to man?" Jim threatens, his knee digs in deeper in and slides closer to Sebastian's crotch.

 

"So what will it be Mr Moran? Times ticking!"


	2. Thoughts from Sebastian {SHORT PIECE}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter from Sebastians thoughts.

"Everybody in life is going to have to make a decision. A big decision that could potentially change their life. To choose to either work for the man was holding me hostage or to die I think we all know what I picked. Of corse today wasn't the day I was going to die. Heck I'm only young? And whatever this man wants from me isn't going to be anything different to what I did in the agency....right?"


	3. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not Target Practice without a having a little fun, ay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a "sexual" naturistic 'gun in pants' cliché seducing move by Mr Moriarty.  
> But mostly this chapter is a lot of fluff and fun :)

**_\- 4 Months Later -_ **

"Steady Sebastian.. Your a tad rusty." Jim said as he judged Sebastian's aim.

 ** _*FHEWT*_** _(target hit)_

Sebastian smirks a glance over at Jim.

"Your rusty Sebastian, can't shoot a sniper gun Sebastian?" Sebastian mocked.

Jim rolled his eyes. He walked over to the gun rack and grabbed a silver engraved hand gun off a hook. He then stood next to Sebastian and confidently shot 10 targets in under 5 seconds. After the shots, he pulled his gun up, glanced over to Sebastian and "blew the smoke" off the end of the gun.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said.

Jim grabbed Sebastian by the belt buckle and slid his gun sensually into his pants. Jim licked his top lip flirtatiously. "really." Jim assured back to him.

Sebastian stood still in a brisk position not moving a muscle.

Jim let go of the gun and asserted his sight away from Sebastian. He then walked out of the room.

Once he had left, Sebastian let out a heavy breath. Like he could finally breathe again. He looked around the empty room embarrassed and ran his fingers through his quaffed blond hair, trying to take all of the information in.

"Phwahh.. Ok Seb.. Control your self." He said to himself.

He pulled out the sniper gun he previously had been shooting with and continued training.

_(In Jim's office)_

Jim flopped down delicately into his desk chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He questioned his actions.

Why was he so attracted to Sebastian? Was it his professionalism? Was it his cheeky personality? Jim wondered.

Suddenly the door to his office flung open.

A young girl around the age of 24 walked in. She was dressed in business clothes, had dark brown hair pinned up in a messy bun and carried a clipboard.

"Ahh Angela!" Jim exclaimed. "What's on the menu today dear?"

Angela rummaged through the papers in her clipboard.

"Well Mr Moriarty." She said but was cut off "please Angie, call me Jim. There's no need to be formal around here." Jim said with a twinkle in his eye and a slightly manic smile.

"Uhh... Mmm ok..... Jim. Well you have a 9 o'clock meeting with that bomb explosives tech from Manchester.. And you asked for Sherlock Holmes's location for tomorrow?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Do you have it?" Jim asked

"Well, it's complicated." Angela said with a dishonest tone in her voice. "He's discovered the hidden cameras in his flat." She continued.

Jim spun around in his chair to look out the window. He took a moment to think.

"No problem dreary." Jim said as he spun himself back around. "Ok you can leave now." He said with a "shoo-ing" hand gesture.

Jim sat back into his chair and fixed his tie. "Oh Sherlock, what are we gonna do with you?" He said with a giggle.


	4. Help Me. Im a Monster.

**_(3am Sebastian's apartment - a week later)_ **

Sebastian tossed and turned as he tried to get some sleep. He lay on his back and flung open his eyes. His sight averted to the corner of his darkened bedroom where he spotted a shadow.

"Boss?" Sebastian said cautiously and sat up.

There was a silence. Was he just dreaming? He thought to himself.

"Sebastian." An Irish accent ascended from the shadow.

Sebastian quickly pulled out a small hand gun out from under his pillow as a reflex.

"Jesus Seb, you mind not pointing that hunk of deadly metal at my face?" The voice said with sass.

"Oh. It is you... Sorry boss." Sebastian said lowering his gun. "Um. May I ask why you're in my bedroom?" He continued.

Jim emerged from the shadowed corner in a long coat, almost like sherlock's but.. With a Moriarty feel to it. Sebastian smirked and checked out Moriarty due to the sight of the coat.

"That's the first time you've looked at me like that." Jim said with a chuckle as he sat on his bed.

Jim sighed and took a deep breath in. He took a moment to breathe again but it soon turned into gasps of air. The type of gasp when you uncontrollably can't do anything but cry. Jim raised his hands to his face and wiped the mess of tears away from his eyes.

"Jesus are you ok Jim?" Sebastian said.

Jim looked up at Sebastian with a crooked smile and eyes red as a bull riders flag.

"That's the first time that you actually called me Jim without me having to tell you to call me Jim." Jim said as he looked at his sniper.

Moran hinted a worried smile back at Jim.

"What's happened Jim?" Sebastian questioned, genuinely worried.

Jim looked away from Sebastian and looked down at his hands.

"I killed Angela." He said whilst his voice broke, trying not to cry more.

Sebastian looked at Jim's hands. They where covered in blood.

"Ssshhhi-" Sebastian said, having stopping himself swearing.

Sebastian pulled the covers off his lap and ran into the bathroom grabbing a towel to wipe the blood off Jim's hands. When Sebastian came back into the dark bed room, he flipped on the light switch. Jim's hands weren't just bloody, his white shirt was soaked in blood and he'd smeared the splatters on his face. Sebastian knelt down to the side of the bed that Jim sat on and whipped his hands for him.

"What have I done?" Jim muttered to himself softly.

"I don't know? What did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"I killed her! Angela. My assistant.... FUCK." Jim spit out with anger.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat.

"Jim you don't kill. I do that. You send me out on killing sprees for you." Sebastian growled, angry and confused.

"I'm sorry Seb. I, I just couldn't help myself. She was getting on my nerves. I couldn't fire her, obviously. She'd tell the world where my location was and what I do." Jim gushed.

There was a paused silence.

".....I was opening letters and.... my pen knife was in my hand.." Jim said with a wobble in his voice.

"It felt so good... To kill her. I slit her throat and her screams turned into a gargle of blood. As the space on the floor turned into a puddle and I felt the warm blood on my hands, I remembered when I committed my first kill back when I was a boy... You know, my whole life and I had only killed Karl Powers until now?" Jim explained and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian had stopped wiping up Jim's hands a while back into his explanation, he was too entranced in Jim's story. Jim smiled a small smile at Sebastian and stood up, as did Sebastian. They both stood facing each other straight on with only a few centimetres apart. An odd tension was building. Not like before. Not like the oddly expressive sexual tension Jim had let off in the shooting training range. No this was a trustful bonding tension. Sebastian was kind of stunned.

"I have so much respect for what you do Sebastian." Jim said whilst looking straight into his eyes.

" I don't know how you do it? Everyday. A kill here, a kill there, and you're not even fussed over it?" Jim continued.

Sebastian looked straight into Jim's eyes with sorrow but strength and pride and replied with "It's my job boss." Jim smiled as he looked deeply into his eyes.

Jim saw so much pain and heart through his expressive eyes. He turned away from Sebastian with a sigh and walked towards the door. Just before he left, he looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, still holding the bloodied towel he had cleaned up with.

"Thank you Sebastian Moran." Jim said with a kind but melancholy expression.

Sebastian smiled.

"Also.. I love the boxers." Jim said as he reached the door knob.

"Although I prefer briefs." He said with a grin as he closed the door behind him.

Sebastian looked down at his legs to find that he had indeed not worn any pants, but boxers through the whole conversation. He blushed, embarrassed, and slid back into bed with a nervous giggle.


	5. Scars, Tears and the Lost Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow gez.. only reading over this again now, i've realised how depressing these two chapters have been... phwahh, strap yourself in! ENJOY THE EMOTIONAL TRAUMA!

**_(Moriarty's office hallway)_ **

Sebastian marched down the corridor to Moriarty's office. He wore a forrest green t-shirt, black tight jeans and carried a black satchel full of guns and amo. His heavy duty boots left bloody tracks with every step he took.

Sebastian pushed open the door to Jim's office.

Jim sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk whilst reading some, somewhat important documents.

A new girl in a business suit stood next to him.

Sebastian stopped right after entering and looked oddly at the blond business woman.

"Sebastian this is Jenna. She's my new intern and right and woman." Jim said still looking at the documents.

Sebastian gave a smile and a polite nod to Jenna, as did she.

"Did you get rid of target #3?" Jim asked, still reading the documents.

"Yes sir." Sebastian replied.

"Good. Gooooooooood." Jim emphasised as he handed the documents to Jenna.

Jim looked up Sebastian from his documents.

"Good god man!" Jim said shocked.

Sebastian was splattered with blood from head to toe and his clothes where ripped to shreds.

"Let's just say target #3 really didn't want to die.." Sebastian huffed.

Jim walked over to Sebastian and wiped his index finger over his cheek that was covered with blood.

Jim sighed.

"What a waste of good clothes hey? They're all blood stained and ripped." Jim sighed again.

"Jenna would you mind cleaning him up for me? Thanks darl." He said with a wink and a smile as he walked back to his desk.

Jenna raised an eyebrow and walked over to Sebastian. She started to rip the excess clothes off him and chucked them aside.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly. As she finished and walked back to Jim's desk.

Jim looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah. Much better!" He exclaimed with delight.

Sebastian now wore just his jeans and no top.

Sebastian stood awkwardly looking at his boss whilst Jim scanned his eyes over Sebastian's toned body.

Jenna looked at Sebastian. And then back to Jim. She sensed something going on.

"I'll... Um.. I'll just leave then shall I?" Jenna asked.

"Yeh... You do that.." Jim said softly whilst entranced by Sebastian.

Jenna left the room and Jim stood up from behind his desk. He walked over to Sebastian, who hadn't moved from the doorway he had entered from.

Jim ran his hand up Sebastian's scarred body.

"These scars remind me of what I sacrificed for my girls." Sebastian said with a weak tone in his voice.

"Your girls?" Jim asked softly.

"I have two daughters. They where only young when it happened but, they where a part of my government mission. The mission I failed to complete." Sebastian said with a sigh. "My two daughters where caught in an explosion. They where taken from me when I was on holiday with them and my wi-" Sebastian choked up and paused.

"With my now deceased wife." He continued

Jim looked up at Sebastian with sorrow.

"We were at a market in Singapore when suddenly I noticed a disguised bomb in front of my kids. They where going to walk straight in front of it. I grabbed my oldest daughter by the arm and pulled her back behind me but the youngest, Amelia, kept skipping in front. She was just out of reach from me.... I screamed out to her to stop... But it was too late. These scars are from the shrapnel that the bomb splintered out when it exploded." Sebastian told Jim as a tear trickled down his cheek.  
"After the explosion I managed to crawl my scarred and bleeding body up into my hands and knees. I dragged myself over to Amelia... Or what was left of her. Her skin was scotched and shrapnel hung out of her face and dangled out the back of her head. I screamed and cried out in agony for help but everyone was either dead or near death..."

Sebastian's lip trembled. Jim tightened his grip on Sebastian as tears formed in Jim's eyes.

"I held what was left of her mangled body in my arms-" Sebastian broke down held his hands to his face as he tried to hide his tears.

"I...I'm... So unbelievably sorry Sebastian." Jim said, now tears rolled down his eyes too.

Jim slid his arms around Sebastian's waist and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so so sorry" Jim whispered in his ear as he embraced his crying sniper.

Once Sebastian was calming down he wrapped his arms around Jim too and tucked his face into his shoulder.

They pulled away from the embrace after a minute or so.

Sebastian assured that he was ok with a deep breath in and out and left Jim's office.

Jim sat back down at his desk, sunk into his chair and wiped the remaining tear from his face.


End file.
